Love and war
by Rosiecharlie
Summary: A relationship is put to the test
1. Chapter 1

p style="text-align: left;" span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 11pt; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Emma was the happiest she had ever been she was in a great relationship with the love of her life a one Killian Jones one of the greatest men she had ever meet they loved each other with all of the heart and they thought that they would be enough for them and their relationship to survive little did they know that Killian's mother Mary Marget Jones was going to do everything I her power to destroy the relationship and the life that they where trying to build together./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"It all started the first time Killian took Emma home to meet his family, his mother seemed to take an instant dislike to Emma and for the life of her she could not figure it out. Mary Marget always seemed to have a sneer on her face when she looked at Emma or when she spoke. All Emma wanted was for the love of her life's family to except her for who she is the kind amazing person that she is but when she knew that his mother wasn't going to accept her thought as long as Killian loved her then that should be enough she just hoped it would be. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"So Emma went over to Mary and asked " What did I ever do to you to warrant such treatment I love your son and have treated all of you with nothing but respect since I meet you " /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Mary replied with a look of utter disgust on her face " you are nothing but a gold digger who is only with my son for his money what his family would be able to provide for you and I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that he see you for what you are"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Emma was shocked and it took her a moment to think of that she should say " you don't know who I am or who my family is you haven't tried to get to know me all you have done is made judgement based on your first impression and haven't you ever been told that you should never judged a book by it cover as you have no idea what could be on the inside it might surprise you and if you don't like me that is something what you have to deal with as I love your son and he loves me and if you can't accept that then that is your issue not mine." With that Emma turned and walked away and went to find Killian and a drink to help her get over the headache that his mother was causing her t have. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" A couple of days later when Emma and Killian where out for lunch she asked him what was his mothers problem with her as soon as she laid eyes on Emma she hated her and Emma wanted to know why " I'm sure she doesn't hate you love your just the first real girlfriend I have ever really brought home i'm sure that she was just trying to make sure that you are good enough for me she has always been over protective and I'm sure that she loved you or she will love you just as much as I Iove you" Emma didn't believe him although she wanted to believe him more then anything. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Emma darling how are you ? How is that man of yours ? Are you still going strong " her mother Regina asked Emma thought for a moment before she replied. "I good mum Killian is just as great as always his mother on the other hand doesn't seem to like me and thinks that I'm nothing more than a gold digger just after what her family name can do and I don't think she knows who my family actually is I want to tell her to rub it in her face but I want to try and get her to like me without her knowing to see if she will like me and if she doesn't than I think I might because if she only likes me for who my family is than she is not someone I would care to have in my life anyway. " Emma replied to her mother. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Just then her father David walked into the room and asked "who doesn't like you my dear is someone who doesn't know a great person when they see them and who is not worth your time or your thoughts on them and if it gets to bad for you I can always have someone ruin their lives" he added with a small chuckle and smile " don't be silly papa you don't have it in you to ruin someone life even if that person did hurt me you couldn't do it back to them you are to nice of a person. /p 


End file.
